The Albion Conspiracy
The Albion Conspiracy is the seventeenth story in the Manchester Chronicles, following James Moncrieff, Gillian Northcott and Tiia Toivonen as James works to advance his grand schemes. Summary Nick Pickard goes to see James Moncrieff, a board member of Albion Express, about financial impropriety within Albion. James has Mathew Harris arrange for Nick's demise. Catherine Moncrieff meanwhile uses the Cloak-Pin of Tegau to punish both Sandra Moncrieff and Elizabeth Moncrieff for indiscretions, revealing the brooch's power to control those who were frozen by it after a long enough time, as well as revealing her collection. Worried about threats to his scheme, James meets with Geoffrey Atherton to help him retrieve the Baetylus in secret from Gillian Northcott. Weronika Rusnak successfully recovers the object, Gillian distracted by a visit from the Harrington family and Louisa Dickens. Tiia Toivonen and Selby Mutton are then brought to Frostwood House, where it's revealed Tiia has been secretly using Hypnosis on Talia Rothstein, and use evidence of this to blackmail Tiia into compliance. Meade Brasher later has fun with the frozen Sandra and Elizabeth but is caught by Catherine, Haylie Linwood, Meade's reluctant accomplice, keeping quiet to save herself. Hayley Chance, Nick's assistant, ends up frozen by an Immortality Potion and is sent to James's sister Freya Downy, a Smuggling Queen, as a Christmas gift. Appearing Richard E Grant.jpg|James Moncrieff (Richard E Grant)|link=James Moncrieff Stewart Wright 2.jpg|Nick Pickard (Stewart Wright)|link=Nick Pickard Gerard Butler 2.png|Mathew Harris (Gerard Butler)|link=Mathew Harris Clara Paget.jpg|Sandra Moncrieff (Clara Paget)|link=Sandra Moncrieff Marina Benedict 10.jpeg|Catherine Moncrieff (Marina Benedict)|link=Catherine Moncrieff Rebecca Ferguson 5.png|Elizabeth Moncrieff (Rebecca Ferguson)|link=Elizabeth Moncrieff Galadriel Stineman 2.jpg|Hannah Rothstein (Galadriel Stineman)|link=Hannah Rothstein Miranda Richardson 2.jpg|Berry Sherringford (Miranda Richardson)|link=Berry Sherringford Gemma Whelan 2.jpg|Meade Brasher (Gemma Whelan)|link=Meade Brasher Lily James 2.jpg|Haylie Linwood (Lily James)|link=Haylie Linwood Sarah Jayne Dunn 2.jpg|Lucile Jackson (Sarah Jayne Dunn)|link=Lucile Jackson Kate Ford 2.jpg|Brenda Gibbs (Kate Ford)|link=Brenda Gibbs Chelsee Healey 2.jpg|Paula Lincoln (Chelsee Healey)|link=Paula Lincoln Nadine Rose Mulkerrin 2.jpg|Clare Winchester (Nadine Rose Mulkerrin)|link=Clare Winchester Nikki Sanderson 2.jpg|Christine Deighton (Nikki Sanderson)|link=Christine Deighton Lauren McQueen 2.jpg|Janet Deighton (Lauren McQueen)|link=Janet Deighton Kelli Garner 3.jpg|Hillary Irwin AKA Agatha Keys (Kelli Garner)|link=Agatha Keys Amber Rose Revah 2.jpg|Amaka Pretorius (Amber Rose Revah)|link=Amaka Pretorius Brittany Adams 2.jpg|Lynsey Morgan (Brittany Adams)|link=Lynsey Morgan Eddie Redmayne 2.jpg|Geoffrey Atherton (Eddie Redmayne)|link=Geoffrey Atherton Zoe Tapper 2.jpg|Bettina Siddall (Zoe Tapper)|link=Bettina Siddall Helena Mattsson 2.jpg|Weronika Rusnak (Helena Mattsson)|link=Weronika Rusnak Caitriona Balfe 2.jpg|Gillian Northcott (Caitriona Balfe)|link=Gillian Northcott Tiffany Brouwer 2.jpg|Louisa Dickens (Tiffany Brouwer)|link=Louisa Dickens Emily Berrington.jpg|Eugenia Harrington (Emily Berrington)|link=Eugenia Harrington Jane Leeves.jpg|Susan Harrington (Jane Leeves)|link=Susan Harrington Ashley Slanina-Davies 2.jpg|Sophronia Harrington (Ashley Slanina-Davies)|link=Sophronia Harrington Olivia Taylor Dudley 2.jpg|Tiia Toivonen (Olivia Taylor Dudley)|link=Tiia Toivonen Larisa Oleynik 2.jpg|Selby Mutton (Larisa Oleynik)|link=Selby Mutton Jim Carter 2.jpg|Carson Rowbottom Butler|link=Carson Rowbottom Maria Thayer 2.jpg|Talia Rothstein (Maria Thayer)|link=Talia Rothstein Jorgie Porter 2.png|Regina Maplethorpe (Jorgie Porter)|link=Regina Maplethorpe Emma Rigby 2.jpg|Evelina Bradshaw (Emma Rigby)|link=Evelina Bradshaw Kristen Connolly 2.jpg|Meili Moncrieff (Kristen Connolly)|link=Meili Moncrieff Claire Foy.jpg|Bridget O'Dwyer (Claire Foy)|link=Bridget O'Dwyer Louisa Lytton 2.jpg|Hayley Chance (Louisa Lytton)|link=Hayley Chance Alice Eve.jpg|Kira Chase (Alice Eve)|link=Kira Chase Kate Winslet.jpg|Freya Downy (Kate Winslet)|link=Freya Downy Elizabeth Debicki 4.jpg|Pola Murtas (Elizabeth Debicki)|link=Pola Murtas Emilia Blonde 2.jpg|Sigrún (Emilia Clarke)|link=Sigrún Category:Stories Category:Manchester Chronicles